Tadashi's Experiment
by HaarioSky
Summary: I'm re uploading "Tadashi's Experiment" but Tadashi gets impregnated and his life changes, almost getting killed. Yaoi Mpreg
1. It starts here

It was a quiet day in the village of Shing, not too many people were out. The people who were out were just cutting wood. Two best friends however, were enjoying the outside. Tadashi,  
>and Masako, two best friends or "brothers" as they refered to, were sitting on a log laughing and telling stories.<br>"I'm telling you the bear was 50ft tall! No Lie!" Tadashi exclaimed. Tadashi lived his life happily even though his mother and father hadn't taught him the meaning. His mother was captured when he was about a year old. Tadashi had no memory of her, just his father's stories.  
>"Hahaha! If that bear was 50ft tall you wouldn't even be here!" Masako replied. Masako was a true gentleman, his mother died after his little sister's sixth birthday. He wasn't sad. He believes that crying over somebody who is no longer here wasn't worth it. They would see eachother again. Some day.<br>The two boys laughed until large white trucks surrounded them. The villagers walked out, with worried expressions. Tadashi's father walked out, he squinted at the trunks, but then his eyes widened with fear, and memories. But of what? The wind started to pick up, Tadashi's long pony tail and bangs brushed to the side the wind was blowing. His eyes narrowed, as if they were signaling the trunks to leave or they'll be trouble. Tadashi and Masako stood up, at that moment people with white clothes walked out and went into the villagers homes. "Tadashi! Get away!" Tadashi's father screamed. Whoevcer the people were his father knew. Tadashi looked at Masako and they both ran towards somewhere safe. But before Tadashi could escape there was a hand on his shoulder, a man in white had his hand on his shoulder. Tadashi looked in fear, his eyes were wide, his purpils were so small, it was hard to tell if he even had pupils. The man grabbed Tadashi's other hand and pulled him towards one of the truck. Tadashi tried breaking free, Masako tried reaching out to Tadashi. But the man who was holding Tadashi punched Tadashi in the stomach, making him fall to his knees in pain. Masako watched in fear as the woman in the village and his "brother" were being carried away.  
>"Ta-Tadashi! Look at me, pay attention and mark my words! I will get find you, don't think about dieing on me! Just you wait and see! I'll be there, wait for me!" Masako said, he felt powerless to save his "brother," but he felt responsible for this happening to Tadashi, but he was confused. Why were the people taking one man out of over 45 woman? Why didn't they take the little girls? What was going on?<br>But it didn't matter, it wouldn't get Tadashi back by asking questions. Masako just had to wait and think,  
>think of a plan that would get his friend back. Tadashi was thrown into a white van with several other woman.<br>All of them crying, Tadashi closed his eyes and let out a sigh of anger. He didn't know what was happening but he bet his life it's not good. He just knew it. Tadashi covered his face with his hands, and let out silent tears, tears of fear.  
>For what seemed like hours, the truck finally arrived to a large white palace. It was huge! It looked about the size of the river Tadashi went swimming in when he was younger, and that river stretched for thousands of miles. The back doors of the van opened and one by one the people in it were unloaded. Tadashi walked out last,<br>and was escorted with the other women. They were walked into a lab with three doctors. Two looked very strange,but one looked very nice. The nice one stood up and inspected the women and Tadashi. He rubbed his chin and a smile appeared on his face. He divided up the women, Tadashi was sent to a strange doctor, who looked as if he were going to kill Tadashi.  
>"Well ladies, you all look like you'll be wonderful mothers! This lab is for impregnating you with "enhanced sperm" this sperm will make the baby be strong and smart. We need strength and smarts for when the war begins, we need all the help we can get! So by impregnating you, you will be carrying little fighters. We will provide food, protection,<br>and whatever else will be needed during your nine months. Once your baby is born we will be taking tests and other things you might not understand. We will allow a three month resting period before we impregnate you again. We will impregnante you about five times and then you will be sent back to your village." The nice doctor explained calmly.  
>"WHAAAAAAAAT?" Tadashi screamed into his head. "I can't get... pre-pregnant! I'm a boy for crying out loud!" Damn these doctors, oh well, they'll figure it out. I hope.." Tadashi thought. Tadashi still stood in line to get "impregnated" but he kept calm until it was his turn. He was told to remove his pants, his face redning he stood and doctor grew impaticent and dropped his pants, he stood in shock. The doctor realized he was a boy, the doctor went into another lab, he had a pill in more needles. The doctor gave Tadashi the pill to swallow, then injected the needles into his pelvis.<br>Tadashi flinched in pain, he placed a hand on his stomach and prepared for the pain of his final shot. After this shot his life will change, forever. Tadashi was injected with the "enhanced sperm," but it didn't hurt, his stomach didn't feel different, and he didn't blow up like a ballon, it was nothing like he imagined.  
>"Uh.. when do I get fat?" Tadashi asked stupidly. "Well you mean "showing" and thats not until the third or fourth month, and with you, you might not get pregnant,<br>considering your a male. We injected you with female hormones and other feminene things that will help you produce a baby.  
>If your pregnancy goes well, we might start impregnanting males too!" The nice doctor said.<br>Tadashi walked out, and a female guard was standing there, she had brown eyes, and beautiful blonde hair.  
>"Hello, I am Rezu and I am escorting you to your cell, there you will be sleeping and spending most of your time."<br>Said the female guard, Rezu.  
>"H-hi.." Tadashi said quietly, he was still shooken up about what happened over the last few hours.<br>Rezu started walking and Tadashi followed. He wanted to talk but everything was so plain, it was disturbing. And one day Tadashi will go crazy from it, he can feel it in his bones. Rezu stopped in front of a cell, it had white bars, it looked more like a prison cell, Tadashi felt as if he were being imprisoned, and being pregnant was his punishment. Tadashi looked around, there were guards at every corner, it would be impossible to escape, and to break in would be out of the question for Masako. Rezu unlocked the door, Tadashi walked in, and noticed a door, it lead to a small private bathroom. Equipped with a shower, sink and toilet.  
>"This is your cell, you will be allowed to get two hours of sunlight each day, clothes are in this drawer.<br>You must be awake by 6:00 and will be allowed to have twenty minuets to take a shower and get dressed. Breakfast is at 6:30, that lasts until 7:15. After 7:15 you will be taken to the lab to take tests and then back to your cell at 9:30.  
>At 12:00 lunch will be ready, then back to your cell. At 6:25 dinner will be served, then you go back to the lab, and and 9:25 you will be sent to bed. Any questions?" Rezu said with no emotion on her face, or in her voice.<br>"No.." Tadashi responded.  
>Rezu walked out and left Tadashi alone, he decided to change into his clothes, all white clothes. A white hoodie and white.. SKIRT!<br>"SKIIIRT?" Tadashi screamed, alarming the guards.  
>Rezu rushed in, she looked angry and worried.<br>"What's going on? She asked.  
>"You bastards gave me a skirt? I'm a boy for fucks sates! Tadashi screamed!<br>"Stop acting like a little girl, it's a skirt get over it, you won't get anything in life by complaining."  
>Rezu said.<br>Tadashi's eyes narrowed with hatred. He looked at Rezu and then at the skirt. Rezu ruffled Tadashi's long hair,  
>signaling him that it was going to be okay, and she felt his pain. The two nodded and smiled at each other. Tadashi found a friend. Her name was Rezu, and he was going to make sure they will stay friends.<p>

Five weeks later, for the fourt morning in a row, Tadashi has been waking up to having to throw up. He ran to the toilet and threw up whatever was in his stomach. But he didn't eat much anymore, he was starting to wonder when he'll throw up his stomach. He stopped, and washed his mouth out, and then his face. He looked at his face, it used to have such color and radience, now it was pale and blank. He knew it was the institution he was in, it finally got to him. Tadashi decided it was time to see a doctor about this, it was rediculous that something as boring could get him sick. He walked out of his bathroom and called for Rezu, he explained and she nodded, allowing him to see the doctor. They walked to the lab, the nice doctor Tadashi had seen over a month ago was in there, alone. He put a smile on his face and put down whatever he was working on to talk to the two.  
>"Hello Rezu, hello young woman, what can I do you for? The doctor said politely.<br>"I'M A MAN GOD DAMN IT!" Tadashi exclaimed.  
>"Yes, well Dr. Fumiyoko, Tadashi here has been throwing up lately for the past week. Rezu said.<br>"And peeing a lot more, I don't know what's going on but I'm going through hell and I want it to stop!" Tadashi yelled.  
>"Hmm.. well I know what it is, your pregnant! It looks like it was a succsess to impregnant a male. And don't worry that will go away in a few weeks, for now take it easy with whatever your doing, we can't have the baby die at such a young age."<br>Dr. Marko said.

"Pre-PREGNANT? WHAT THE HEEELLL? YOU MEAN i HAVE A LIFE GROWING INSIDE ME? THAT'S NOT NATURAL!" Tadashi screamed.

"Calm down young man, you might hurt the baby if you get to strssed out." Dr. Marko said with worry in his voice.


	2. It all turns

"I can see your shocked, but may I ask how did this happen? Dr. Fumiyoko asked.  
>"Some doctor thought I was a girl and put that super sperm in me, when he found out I was a man, he gave me a few pills to take. After about a week I've been throwing up like crazy.." Tadashi said, rubbing is flat stomach.<br>"Pills... pills... probably hormones and other things to help make you have a baby much easier. But We might have to do a sonogram to see how far along you are.. not too long if you just began to have morning sickness." Dr. Fumiyoko guessed.  
>Tadashi was worried, worried that something might go wrong with him, or the baby. But he was happy he was going to be a father. That seemed to cheer him up a little.<br>"Well I was told that already.. but I don't know if I'm ready to be a father... I'm only 17! Tadashi asked nervously.  
>"You won't be rasing the baby, silly! We will run tests on it, and then we will decided to kill it or use it as a fighter.<br>Dr. Fumiyoko told Tadashi.  
>"Kill it? Thats cruel, and your damn wrong if you think I'm gonna let you go near my baby! Tadashi yelled holding his stomach.<br>Tadashi felt a wave of nausea hit him and quickly went to a nearby sink. A baby... inside me.. Tadashi thought, placing a hand on his stomach, trying to sooth it. Heh.. a baby!Tadashi smiled then emptied his stomach.  
>"Well, I have little to say, but so nobody else confuses you as a girl, you might need to cut your hair and move into the mens ward. I'll have you put you in the part that can't fight. But that is the plan for now, and you have to come here for check ups, I'll escort you so you won't skip out on anything. Do I make myself clear Tadashi? Rezu explained to both Tadashi and Dr. Fumiyoko.<br>"Yeah.. whatever." Tadashi said, rinsing out his mouth with water. Rezu noticed that Tadashi hadn't moved his hand from his stomach at all. Rezu had mixed feelings, her best friend had become pregant... It was strange, she was happy and jealous at the same time.

It has been 3 weeks since Tadashi found out he was pregant. And two days since he was put in a new cell, sharing it was another young man, who was 18, named Crona, a shy, dark haired, dark eyed person. He was always sitting in a corner, wishing to die or just thinking.  
>Once in a while, you can hear Tadashi's bed move when he would rub his growing belly. He had a little bulge already, he didn't think it was strange,<br>he just thought the doctor was wrong about how long he was pregnant. Tadashi was rubbing his belly, when Crona looked up, he looked intrested in whatever Tadashi was doing.  
>"Uh.. why do you always rub your stomach?" Crona asked.<br>"I get bored, then remember that I have a life growing in me, making me feel that rubbing my belly makes the baby happy." Tadashi answered, resumming to rubbing his belly.  
>"Oh..Is the baby moving yet?" Crona asked, shyly.<br>"No, but I really wish it did, I want to know if it is doin' okay in there!" Tadashi laughed a little, then looking down at his little bulge, looking a little sad. In nine months he would have to give up the baby, and be impregnated again, only to never see it again. I'll keep you in here for as long as I can, I'm not giving you up to these bastards. Tadashi thought.  
>"I can see you don't want to talk any more..." Crona said, going back to his sad, position in the corner. Tadashi looked and didn't bother to tell him it was okay, he just continued to rub his belly in peace. His long hair surrounded him, as if he had his own little room, with his hair as walls. Masako... When will you come? Tadashi thought, he never forgot the promise his brother made. He will never forget.<br>After a week, Dr. Fumiyoko had set up an appointment for Tadashi, to see how he was doing and to help him with any problems he may be having. Rezu was there to escourt him, just as planned. Tadashi refused, but Rezu somehow got him to go.  
>"So.. Tadashi.. have you been having any problems? Anything seem wrong to you? The doctor asked.<br>"Well my hips hurt, and I think you got my date wrong, I'm much bigger than expected, and my morning sickness has been slowly calming down, oh and I've been more distant that usual, thinking sad thoughts." Tadashi explained.  
>"It's normal for sad thoughts, your hips you say? Probably just getting wider so you can bear a baby." Dr. Fumiyoko replied.<br>"Oh.. well what about the baby? I'm sure I'm farther along than you think." Tadashi scoffed.  
>"Well that's what sonograms are for! But please lift up your shirt, I need to see how big you are." Tadashi hesitated at first, but then did as the doctor said. Dr. Fumiyoko lowered his head to be level with Tadashi's stomach, inspecting it carefully.<br>"I can see why you think I'm wrong, but I think the sonogram will tell us all we need to know, come and lay on this table Tadashi."  
>Tadashi looked at Rezu, and walked towards the table and jumped on it softly, then layed down. He relaxed and shut his eyes, he was tired,<br>but of what? Just as Tadashi was comfortable, and almost ready to nap, he was awaken to something so icy cold on his stomach.  
>"What the hell was that for?" Tadashi said as he wiped away the icy cold blue gel that was on his growing belly. He looked at Rezu,<br>his eyes pleading to leave. But her cold stare gave him a signal to stop complaining.  
>"If you wipe it off I have to put it back on you." Dr. Fumiyoko argued. Putting even more of the gel on his stomach, making Tadashi freak out. Fumiyoko spread the gel, looking at the screen, he seemed so focused, Tadashi was scared to ask him if anything was wrong.<br>"Auh! Unbelieveable!" Fumiyoko shouted, shocked and amazed.  
>"What is it?" Rezu and Tadashi asked, but Tadashi seemed more worried that Rezu. Was something growing inside him that wasn't normal?<br>"Wow! Tadashi, your going to be a proud father of three!" Fumiyoko exclaimed.  
>"Uh huh..." Tadashi said before fainting. An alarmed Rezu had thanked the doctor and carried Tadashi to his cell, seeing Crona by the corner. She layed him on the bed and went to Crona. She layed a hand on his shoulder smiling. He looked up, scared but then relaxed.<br>"Listen Crona, Tadashi had.. fainted, so I need you to talk to him when he wakes up. Don't tell him anything sad, okay?" Rezu asked.  
>"Uh.. alright.. Why did he faint?.. If I may ask?" Crona asked very nervously.<br>"Well, he is having triplets, which must have been to much to handle, so he fainted.. I guess." Rezu said, she couldn't really put it in any other words. She looked at Tadashi, then Crona, and walked out. Crona looked at Tadashi, thinking the hell he must be going through. To raise three children? I don't think I could do that.. Crona thought to himself. Crona was starting to go back to his position when Fumiyoko walked to the cell bars, handing Crona a picture. Crona walked to the cell bars and grasped onto the picture and looked at it. It was a sonogram of Tadashi's babies. Crona looked at the Doctor and gave him a slight smile. "Be sure to give this to him, it means a lot to him.." Fumiyoko told Crona.  
>"Right sir." Crona responded.<br>"Oh.. here's a thumbtack, incase he wants to hang it up. Fumiyoko gave him the tack and left. Crona stared at the picture, thinking.  
>Wow, Tadashi has three lives inside of him, and four lives he has to take care of. No wonder he fainted, poor poor Tadashi! Crona thought. It was then when Crona decided to hang up the picture on Tadashi's side of the room. He climed on the bed, looking for a good place to post it. Crona found a good place and carefully climbed onto Tadashi's bed to post it, at that moment Tadashi was starting to wake up.<br>"C-Crona? What are you doing?" Tadashi asked sleepy.  
>"Tadashi.. your awake!" Crona said making his voice slighty higher than his usual sad tone. Crona posted the picture, and was about to tell Tadashi, when Crona lost his balance, falling down. Tadashi panicked and froze, as Crona was about to crush him and his babies. But before Crona could completely crush him, his small frail arms stopped him from falling. Crona and Tadashi were staring eachother, Crona looking scared as can be. Tadashi looked annoyed, blushing, making his face and ears crimson red. Tadashi's heart started beating fast, and loud.<br>"Oh.. my.. I'm so sorry. I'll get off no-" Crona said but was interupted.  
>"Stay on.." Tadashi said, turning even more red, he grasped onto Crona's hand. It was Crona's turn to blush now, he looked nervously at Tadashi. What was he up to? Why does Tadashi want me on him? And.. why do I want to stay on him? It's not right... We're both young men.. Crona thought to himself. "We both know what I have in mind." Tadashi said, his face and voice were completely serious.<br>"I know now, but where? The door has bars. People could see and hear us." Crona whispered.  
>"Bathroom.. I guess." Tadashi replied. The two got up, completely forgetting the sonogram. They walked to the bathroom, when Crona kissed Tadashi on the lips. It made Tadashi groan a little, almost making him shake. Crona was a different person sexually, it was odd. But Tadashi can tell that Crona would lead. "M-More." Tadashi demanded. Crona looked, not shyly, but determined. He kissed Tadashi on his face, slowly making it down his neck.<br>Tadashi was already shirtless from his appoitment, but Crona wanted to go lower. Crona removed Tadashi's skirt and boxers, looking at Tadashi's manhood.  
>Tadashi, blushed feverishly. Crona noticed he was going to fast, and stopped, making Tadashi worry.<br>"Whats going on Crona?" Tadshi asked.  
>"I'm afraid.. I might hurt you, and the babies.." Crona's shy scared attitude was back.<br>"How do you know, I'm having more than one?" Tadashi asked, his tone of voice was angry, frightning Crona.  
>"R-Rezu told me." He said scared.<br>"So she told you eh?" Tadashi said, angry but calmly. Tadashi pulled up his clothes. Not saying a word, not making a sound.  
>"WHAT ELSE DID SHE TELL YOU?..HUH?" Tadashi shouted, scaring Crona even more, Crona was now crying.<br>"No-n-Nothing.." Crona said loudly, his voice shaking in fear and saddness. But something made Crona snap.  
>"Get out.. Now." Crona said shoving Tadashi out the door. Tadashi looked at the closed door, shocked. Tadashi could feel tears coming on. He went to his bed and noticed the sonogram on his wall. He removed it and looked. His first family picture. And he couldn't even feel happy because of a stupid mistake he just made. Tadashi cried silent tears, some landing on the looked at the sonogram once more and held it next to his chest.<br>Tadashi burried his face into his pillow and cried, loud tears. And to think.. last week me and Crona were barely talking, and now we're arguing.. Tadashi thought, and that thought was taking over his mind.  
>The next day was quiet, and depressing. Tadashi layed on his bed, motionless. He wasn't rubbing his belly, he wasn't counting how many strands of hair he had, he didn't even look at the clock. Crona stayed in his usual corner, his face hidden in his arms, it didn't even look like he was breathing. The two young men had nothing to do with eachother. But at the same time, the two got up having to use the restroom. Tadashi and Crona's eyes locked, and were glaring at eachother. Their eyes were talking, saying things the must not even mean. "I need to go." Tadashi growled.<br>"I have to go as much as you do. What makes you so special?" Crona hissed, amazing Tadashi. Even amazing his self.  
>"I'm pregnant with three kids, all of them squishing my bladder. Tadashi snapped.<br>"I don't really care. I hadn't gone since yesterday!" Crona shouted, worrying Tadashi.  
>"Well I should go first! Haven't you heard of woman and children first? And in this case children!" Tadashi yelled.<br>"Your right.." Crona said quietly.  
>"I forgot ladies first." Crona said devilishly. Tadashi's face grew red, he never thought Crona would be the one to call him a girl.<br>"You bastard.." Tadashi muttered, walking into the bathroom. Crona's face soon looked sad, depressed. He felt like he had killed a person. But then Crona was in the same position last night when Tadashi yelled at him. Crona tried not to feel bad, but couldn't help it. He was too soft.  
>Tadashi walked out, his face still red, Crona hugged him, shedding tears. Tadashi was shocked at first, but smiled and patted Crona's back. Letting him know he was forgiven, and everything was okay. <p>


	3. Twists and turns

"I thought you really were going to hate me." Crona said softly.  
>"No, we're not the type of people who would do that to eachother." Tadashi said. Crona and Tadashi looked at eahcother and smiled.<br>Two months had passed, Tadashi was now showing, a lot! He was only three months, and looked as if he was five. Tadashi and Crona were happy together, a little family is what they called eahcother. But today was a day for remembering. Tadashi and his father would spend this day; Febuary 19th. The day they took Tadashi's mother. Tadashi didn't feel like talking. He layed in bed stroking his belly with his shirt on. It was much too cold to take it off. Crona looked at Tadashi nervously, thinking that Tadashi was depressed. Crona sat down, next to Tadashi placing an arm around him. Tadashi looked at him,  
>he smiled a bit, but it faded away. Tadashi just layed there, his hair almost reaching the floor surrounded him, his hair kept out Crona from his sad aura. Tadashi was also remembering Masako's promise to break him out. What has happened to you Masako? We were once brothers, now all we are, are memories. Maybe this is fate, it was meant to be, we can never see eachother again...? Now I know how father felt, when he..tried to... find my mother. Tadashi was angered at that thought, and punched bed. He didn't want to loose connection with his best friend, he wanted to see his friend, watch his children grow up in a place that didn't have cell doors, he didn't want to see Crona in a corner. But what he wanted most of all, to see his mother.<br>"I'm sorry, I just couldn't escape this thought. Tadashi said quietly.  
>"Let's cut your hair now, it's much too long." Crona said.<br>"Uh.. what? Tadashi asked dumbfounded.  
>"I have a piece of broken mirror we can use." Crona ignored Tadashi's question on purose, he was trying to cheer Tadashi.<br>"I guess.. but not too short, It takes forever to grow you know!" Tadashi said, going with Crona's plan. Crona got the chunk of mirror, and observed Tadashi's hair. He was amazed by how long it was. Crona looked one more time and decided to have it cut above his shoulders. Crona cut in even strokes, it hurt Tadashi when it came to loose little strands, and his bangs were cut as well. Tadashi looked in the bathroom mirror, he smiled, his chesnut brown hair was still long, but not to his ankels, although he did miss his walls.  
>"You know all we do is stay in this cell. I recall getting two hours of sunlight when I first came here.." Tadashi brought up.<br>"Your right!" Crona said happily. But it was snowy outside, and Crona didn't want Tadashi to get a cold while being pregnant.  
>"I don't think so Tadashi, it's too cold for you and the babies." Crona said sternly.<br>"Ugh.. you sound like Dr. Fumiyoko and Rezu.." Tadashi groaned.  
>"Will you at least heat me up Crona?" Tadashi asked, making a pleading face. Crona's face was red now, he didn't really feel like kissing or having sex. He was still tired from last week.<br>"No.. I'm sorry, I just don't have the energy.." Crona said sadly. Tadashi nodded and decided to let Crona sleep. Crona went to his bed, and Tadashi stayed in his. Tadashi rubbed his belly, that was one thing he would never get tired of doing.  
>It was not Tadashi's fourth month of being pregnant. His stomach was bigger, and still growing, Crona was being more social, Fumiyoko was being more serious about Tadashi's pregnancy. Rezu was slowly fading away from Tadashi. And Tadashi had another check up with Fumiyoko.<br>"What is it doc?" Tadashi said annoyed.  
>"Well, the woman who got pregnant the same time you did are allowed to meet the fathers of their children. Since your carrying a child as well, we would like you to meet the father of your children... Speaking of children, would you like to do another sonogram to see the genders?"<br>Fumiyoko asked. Tadashi nodded, remembering the icy cold gel that goes on his belly. He took off his shirt and layed on the table, holding onto a part of it, the jel was more cold that Tadashi remembered. Tadashi looked at his belly as Fumiyoko moved the scaner around. Tadashi noticed his belly was getting really really big, his hoodie was getting tighter, and he was thankful his skirt was elastic. Tadashi also noticed when you poke his belly, it jiggles, making him laugh. "Looks like you have three boys!" Fumiyoko said gingerly.  
>"Great! I wouldn't know how to take care of girls.. if I were taking care of them that is.." Tadashi's voice trailed off.<br>"I know your not happy about giving them up, nobody is, but you don't have a say in this.." Fumiyoko exlained.  
>"I know, now let me go." Tadashi said, wiping the gel off his belly, and putting his shirt back on.<br>"Next month will be the month you get to see the father of your children!" Fumiyoko yelled as Tadashi stormed out the room.  
>Tadashi decided to take a walk to blow off steam. He was going to visit his old cell, when he bumped into Rezu.<br>"Rezu.. Hey!" Tadashi said cheerfully. Rezu looked, her eyes widdened, she was so happy to see Tadashi, it felt as if it had been ages sine she last had seen Tadashi. She ran to Tadashi, hugging him tightly, but his massive stomach was in the way.  
>"I've missed you!" Rezu sighed.<br>"I've missed you." Tadashi said, putting emphasis on the you. The two hugged for a little longer, when Tadashi pulled away.  
>He grasped onto his belly, his face showed that he was in pain. <div> 


	4. Pain and love

"Ngh..ugh...FUCK." Tadashi groaned, his groan soon turned into a yell. He held onto is belly tighter, then passed out, the pain was too much for Tadashi. Rezu tried picking up Tadashi, but couldn't, she called for help, hoping it would be Fumiyoko to answer. Rezu checked Tadashi's pulse, it was still there, and with that she relaxed a little. But what has happened to you Tadashi? Your not going into.. premature labor..  
>Are you? Rezu thought to herself, and if her thinking was correct, wouldn't Tadashi's water have broken?<br>Help finally arrived, and it was Fumiyoko. Tadashi was still unconcius, and Rezu quickly explained what has happened. The two managed to carry Tadashi to a room where they would look over him. Soon Tadashi was in bed, still out cold, alone. He was out for several hours,  
>it was worrying Fumiyoko, Rezu and Crona. Crona hadn't seen Tadashi at all that day. Crona had an unsettling feeling in him, he was used to seeing Tadashi in the bed, or sitting on his lap, making out with eachother. Crona missed the warm feeling he got when Tadashi was with him. Crona felt as if Tadashi had been gone for years. Crona looked at Tadashi's bed, then heard a voice coming from the other side of the cell bars. It was Rezu unlocking the cell, and explaining what has happened. Crona's eyes grew wide in fear, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Crona and Rezu rushed to Tadashi's room only to find him still sleeping. Crona looked at Rezu, and she let him in, she thought Tadashi wanted to be around his lover. Crona walked in and sat on a stool, looking around the room. He looked at Tadashi and noticed his eyelids were trying to open, and when they did Crona felt extremely amazed, Tadashi has been through so much, and he hasn't given up yet. Awesome..Awesome! Awesome! Awesome! Crona thought in his mind.<br>"Crona?.. Where the hell am I?" Tadashi said, rubbing his eyes.  
>"The hospital part of the institution, how are you feeling?" Crona said happy.<br>"Alright.. but my back his hurting me, probably from this damned pregnancy!" Tadashi yelled.  
>"Don't say that. You know you love the children inside of you." Crona reminded Tadashi often that he wasn't fat, but pregnant.<br>Dr. Fumiyoko walked in, surprised to see Tadashi was awake, after several hours of sleeping.  
>"Tadashi! Your awake!" Fumiyoko exclaimed.<br>"Uh huh..." Tadashi said, he was still angry at him.  
>"So tell me what you were feeling before you fainted." Fumiyoko said, with his serious and stern voice.<br>"Well, my head hurt really bad, then I felt something sharp pressing against my back, then my belly, it hurt so bad. Then the next thing I know, everything went black. It was strange really." Tadashi explained, trying to remember if there was anything he left out.  
>"Well you had a fever that you neglected to tell me about." Fumiyoko added, glaring at Tadashi.<br>"I'm assuming that it was stress in your head, and it flowed through out your body, it is common, but during a much later state in pregnancy. But you are a male, and have had a lot happen to you since you first came here. Not to mention anything else that could be bothering you." "Oh... well.. You are the doctor, I guess I can't argue." Tadashi said, looking at his toes.  
>"Also, have you felt any movement from the babies yet?" Fumiyoko asked, getting his clipbored to write down what Tadashi's answer was. "No, can I be alone with Crona now?" Tadashi said rudely.<br>"Yeah.. sure.." Fumiyoko said bewildered.  
>"Crona, sit up here with me, theres.. some room." Tadashi said, patting the bed.<br>"Okay.. I guess." Crona said shyly. He walked and jumped on the bed, being careful around Tadashi. Tadashi leaned on Crona's shoulder, then slowly putting his head on his lap. Crona's face grew red and nervous. Tadashi smiled and closed his eyes, trying to relax, trying to get comfortable. "Something wrong Crona?" Tadashi said, not opening his eyes to look at Crona. Tadashi felt Crona, his bones were stiff.  
>"I was just worried is all." Crona said, loosing his body.<br>"Thank you for worrying.. Did you want to.. do it?" Tadashi asked, this time his eyes opened wider and with excitement.  
>"Sure. But are you feeling okay, if your still tired you should rest." Crona advised.<br>"Do you want sex or not?" Tadashi said annoyed with Crona.  
>Crona helped Tadashi take of his shirt, then was breathing warmly on Tadashi's neck. Tadashi broke into a sweat, and blushed. He smiled, and flipped on his side, taking off his skirt. Crona took off his pants, and insterted his manhood into Tadashi. Tadashi bit into a pillow, trying to silence his moan. Crona thrusted in and out, each time more pleasureable than the next. Tadashi rubbed Crona's chest, his warm hands felt heavenly on Crona's skin. Crona brushed Tadashi's bangs out of the his face. Crona drooled as he allowed Tadashi to enter his body. It felt amazing, Crona tugged onto the sheets,<br>fighting back an orgasm. Tadashi pulled back, allowing Crona to finish. Crona kissed Tadashi's chest, almost licking it. Tadashi moaned, and Crona layed down.  
>They were finished for the night, pleased with his work, Crona kissed Tadashi softly on the cheek. The two got dressed, and Crona was about ready to go back to his cold cell, when he noticed a book. It was thick, and it intrested Crona, but Crona couldn't read, he longed to, but never learned.<br>"What is it Crona?" Tadashi asked, smiling.  
>"Just a book, that looks intresting." Crona sighed.<br>"Then take it, I'm sure nobody cares about it." Tadashi said, trying to cheer up Crona.  
>"I can't read.." Crona confessed, almost ready to cry.<br>"Come spend the night with me, I'll read it to you." Tadashi said, his smile grew bigger.  
>"Oh, uh yeah.. Okay." Crona said nervously. He hopped back on the bed, Tadashi snuggled with him, getting the book and looking for the first page of the first chapter. Crona layed his head on Tadashi's lap. He was so tired. Crona closed his eyes and waited for Tadashi to start reading.<br>Tadashi smiled again, rubbing Crona's dark blackish- blue hair. Tadashi said a few words until he noticed Crona was asleep. Tadashi covered Crona with the blanket and turned off the light. He put the book down and shut his eyes. The two young men were fast asleep. 


	5. The love that takes place

The next day Tadashi was free to go back to his cell. Crona helped him take a shower and get dressed into his new maternity clothes, when Tadashi suddenly stood still. Crona studied Tadashi, but nothing seemed wrong. His face showed no pain, or worry. Tadashi finally caught on to what he was doing and looked around for Crona, even though Crona was right next to him.  
>"Something wrong Tadashi?" Crona asked.<br>"I was just in deep thought.. Sorry, but I was thinking that we should stay another night. It'll be best for the babies." "We? Tadashi I might be in trouble for staying, you have an excuse. But then again.. I could be sick..?" Crona said with a sly smile.  
>"Your right..But they would put you in a different room." Tadashi guessed.<br>"Don't worry about me then, worry about yourself. How do you feel? Hungry?" Crona asked curoisly. Tadashi was about to answer when his stomach growled, loud. Tadashi rubbed his stomach and blushed out of embarassment. "A little." Tadashi said laughing lightly. "But I am feeling a little light headed, it's probably normal, so don't worry!" Tadashi said nervously.  
>"Too late, if your feeling a little sick you need help, it might hurt the babies." Crona scolded, then going into a different room to get Fumiyoko. Tadashi sighed and layed back on he bed, his hands resting on his belly. Crona and Fumiyoko returned after a few breif minutes.<br>"So, feeling lighteaded.. Nothing more?" Fumiyoko asked immediatly after he walked in.  
>"Yeah just that, but is it normal that I want random foods to eat? Tadashi asked concerned.<br>"Of course it is, it's a part of being pregnant. Cravings are normal, but being here you might no be able to satisfy them." Fumiyoko replied.  
>"Oh okay. But.. What will they do to me after the babies are born?" Tadashi asked fastly. Fumiyoko hesitated to answer but finally did.<br>"Well, you'll be too weak to fight or train.. I'm assuming they keep you as a worker or impregnant you again." Fumiyoko answered.  
>"Impregnated again? That's not fair, I won't be able to keep it!" Tadashi yelled, his arms flailing.<br>"Once these babies are born I want those female organs out of my body!" Tadashi yelled, then grasping onto his belly, and folding over in pain.  
>"Tadashi! Stop getting so worked up! It's hurting you and your children!" Fumiyoko scolded, ignorning Tadashi. Tadashi sat up straight, and layed a hand on his belly. Tadashi looked at the floor, he loathed to be yelled at, mostly infront of someone he had strong feelings for, Crona. Tadashi's head shot up, looking at his stomach, his hand twitched, then Tadashi finally took his attention to Crona.<br>"Something wrong Tadashi?" Fumiyoko asked, getting up to check on Tadashi.  
>"Something... Moved." Tadashi said slowly, looking back at his belly.<br>"Moved? You mean the babies.. kicking?" Crona asked quietly.  
>"Yeah, I guess. It feels... a little nice." Tadashi said, smiling.<br>"Well I'm glad you like it, most woman complain about their baby kicking too much." Fumiyoko said, feeling Tadashi's midsection.  
>"Yeah.." Tadashi said, his smile growing bigger as one of the babies kicked even more, followed by another kicking. Tadashi was smiling from ear to ear, his eyes moved to Crona, his hands grabbing Crona's right hand, placing on his stomach for Crona to feel the babies. Crona looked with amazement at Tadashi's belly. Crona always understood Tadashi had living life forms growing in him, but Crona never understood what they did inside, but by feeling this, he knew. Life wasn't just meant to be torture. It was to grow, to learn. Crona removed his hand and smiled.<br>"They sure will be strong when they grow up!" Crona said with cheer in his voice.  
>"Yeah, three strong little boys!" Tadashi said, laughing and rubbing his belly, even though Tadashi hated that he had to give up his babies, he was happy that he was having baby boys, he felt like he had a place in life.<br>"Fumiyoko, me and Crona want to be left alone, to talk. Can you please leave? My light headedness went away along time ago." Tadashi snorted. 


	6. Escape with your life

A month after that, was Tadashi's fifth month of his pregnancy. Today was the day Tadashi got to meet the father of his children. Crona wanted Tadashi to look his best for the other man. So Crona combed Tadashi's hair the went past his shoulders, he made Tadashi wear his materity pants instead of his skirt, and made Tadashi wear shoes, not slippers. Tadashi looked annoyed as Crona combed his hair once more, and all of the babies kicked, hurting Tadashi's stomach. Tadashi rubbed his belly, trying to calm down the babies.  
>"Can I go now Crona? The babies are kickin' like crazy and I'm sure I'm late!" Tadashi whined.<br>"Oh.. Uh okay, just don't ruin your hair!" Crona said. Tadashi waited for Rezu to open the door, and escourt him to the room his donor would be waiting in. After a seven minuet walk Tadashi was standing outside of the door that the father of his children was in. Tadashi walked in to the dark room, looking for the man. Tadashi saw a part of the large room that had a small lamp, a tablet and two chairs. One of the chairs had a young man sitting in it, he had a devilish smirk, and glowing blue eyes. Tadashi walked towards the table and smiled, pulling out a chair and settling down in it. The other man watched Tadashi try to sit down, but his belly not allowing him to do it easily. After about a minuet or so Tadashi managed to sit comfortably and had his hands folded and resting on his massive belly.  
>"Uh.. Hello. I see your the one who got me pregnant, I really am glad you did though! I'm bringing three children into the world!" Tadashi said giddily.<br>"Yes. I heard you're pregnant with three children. Rather unsettling news to me." The man said, his smirk fading.  
>"Oh..I thought it was teriffic news." Tadashi said, feeling iritated.<br>"Just three little monsters running around the world, making you fat. But I do want to see the babies." The man said, his smirk was back, and bigger than ever.  
>"Well I forgot to bring my sonogram of them. They're still sma- ugh.." Tadashi said but was cut off by a powerful kick from one of the babies. Tadashi looked at his belly and tried not rubbing it. He sratched the back of his head and blushed a little.<br>"Sorry, one of the babies just wanted to say hi I guess." Tadashi said laughing softly. The mans smirk was still on his face. Scaring Tadashi.  
>"No, I want to see the babies. Now." The man said, getting up from the table. He pulled something shiny from his pocket. Tadashi looked closely and noticed it was a knife.<br>Tadashi's eyes widened and he bolten from his chair, the room was dark and large, making it easy for Tadashi to hide. Tadashi ran as fast as he could trying to reach the darkest corner.  
>"There's no point in hiding. The I know this room inside and out, I could find you if I was blind." The man laughed crazily, dragging the knife against the metal walls.<br>"Are you trying to kill me?" Tadashi said, slowing down his running.  
>"Hah! You guessed it. Boy, you really are smart, you deserve to live longer. But I'm not a generous man." The man said walking faster towards Tadashi's voice. One of the babies kicked Tadashi on the side harder, causing him to yelp. Tadashi stopped and rubbed his stomach to calm down the babies, and whispering "not now." Tadashi lost track of time and looked to see that the man was standing next to Tadashi with a large smile and small eyes. He swung his knife cutting Tadashi's arms and his right cheek. Tadashi, threw a punch hitting the man in the face. The man smile grew bigger as he spit blood. He swung his knife again, lower near Tadashi's middle. Tadashi's hands covered his stomach, the knife hit Tadashi and sunk into his arms. Blood poured out of his arm, making Tadashi dizzy. Tadashi let out a loud scream of pain and fear. Tadashi fell to the floor, backing away from the man who was still trying to kill Tadashi. Tadashi let out another scream, and just as he did the door to that room flew open, with Rezu and other gaurds running in. Guns were pointed at the man, making him laugh and through the knife into the dark. He didn't struggle when the other gaurds took him. Rezu rushed to Tadashi, putting her coat around him. She rolled up his sleeve and saw the large cut on his arm. Tadashi's face had no emotion on it, he was kneeling in a pool of blood and he didn't care right now.<br>He did feel strange that he was just screaming a second ago, and now didn't care if he lived. Rezu got him up and walked fastly to Fumiyoko to help Tadashi.  
>"Do you want Crona to come with us?" Rezu asked sweetly.<br>"Sure." Tadashi muttered, Rezu quickly led Tadashi to his cell to get Crona. Crona looked at the two and noticed the blood all over Tadashi.  
>"TADASHI?" Crona screamed running to the cell bars that Rezu was unlocking. Crona ran out and hugged Tadashi, getting blood on him.<br>"Come on, Tadashi has lost a lot of blood already, let's get him to Fumiyoko's as fast as we can!" Rezu said annoyed. Crona nodded and tried to clean off Tadashi's face.  
>"I'm getting tired now.." Tadashi said, his eyes lowering, and his walking pace slowing down fast. Rezu walked faster and more nervously. Crona tried pushing Tadashi to keep going.<br>"Stay with me Tadashi! Don't think about dieing just yet!" Rezu shouted.  
>"Think about the babies! You don't want them to die too?" Crona asked Tadashi, still trying to clean off the blood. Rezu stopped and opened Fumiyoko's door, telling what happened.<br>Fumiyoko jumped to his feet and wrapped gaus on Tadashi's arm. Tadashi still looked emotionless as Fumiyoko checked the babies and Crona crying and cleaning up Tadashi. Rezu was standing by the door, looking annoyed and pissed. Rezu grew angry, at everyone in the room. Mostly towards Tadashi.  
>"Stop it! Stop it all of you!" Crona and Fumiyoko stared at Rezu, Tadashi only glanced at her and looked down.<br>"Tadashi! Look what your doing! Your letting everyone take care of you like you're a little kid! I understand what had just happened to you, but you can't give up on life, or the babies life! I won't allow it! But if you even just say your done with life I will never talk to you. Why should I waste my breath on someone who is giving up on their own? You're being selfish Tadashi. Think of all the people you would be hurting if you ..You.. You selfish bastard!" Rezu scolded Tadashi and storming out of the room, slamming the door. Crona and Fumiyoko looked at the door then Tadashi. Tadashi looked at the door, his eyes watering and his hands shaking. Tadashi sniffled a bit then cried, covering his face with his hands. Crona went to rub his back, but Tadashi moved away. Fumiyoko walked out to leave the two alone.  
>"Crona? Am.. I.. Really that selfish?" Tadashi said, sobbing between words. Wiping the tears from his face.<br>"No, not at all. I can uderstand if you did want to give up, you've had a lot happen to you." Crona said with a faint smile.  
>"But, that's no excuse, I wanted to end four lives a few minuets ago. I truely am selfish.." Tadashi said, crying more.<br>"Tadashi, you need to stop. You are not selfish, you wanted to do what you felt was the best solution. Don't do this to yourself." Crona said, grabbing Tadashi's hands.  
>"C-Crona.." Tadashi said, hugging Crona as tightly as his belly could. Crona hugged back tightly, then felt the babies kick softly. Crona smiled and then put a hand on Tadashi's belly.<br>Tadashi smiled lightly and layed back in the bed.  
>"I was scared outta my mind. The freak just started swing his knife at me, I thought it was all over, for me and the babies. And when he actually hit me, my mind went blank. I thought nobody would save me. When I saw how much blood I lost.. I just stopped thinking. It's a mircal I'm still living, I also have Rezu to thank. If she didn't come when she did I would have been cut up to pieces.<br>That's why I'm glad she was my friend, someone to look out for me. Because.. if no one looks out for eachother in a place like this.. We'd all be dead. Because we don't know when we're gonna be killed, and we can't even protect ourselves.." Tadashi said, his eyes were closed. Crona looked at him, and looked down.. muttering an "oh." 


	7. The last months

It was now Tadashi's six month of his pregnancy, and Tadashi was always wanting to have sex. Crona would be half asleep when Tadashi would wake him up so they could have sex. Crona loved it, but he would be too tired in the morning. One night, Tadashi was acting adorable. Crona thought Tadashi was doing it to tease him.  
>"Kitty ears would look good on you Crona." Tadashi blurted. Crona didn't imagine himself wearing ears, but Tadashi wearing them. Crona moaned and blushed, scaring Tadashi.<br>"Uh huh..." Crona said smiling happily, still imagening Tadashi in kitty ears, wearing an oversized shirt. Crona shook off his thought and went back to sewing. Very few things were allowed and sewing was one of them. He was sewing pink footy pajammas, a size perfect for a baby. Crona was just about done when Tadashi noticed what he was working on for all this time.  
>"Pink baby clothes? I thought I told you I was having all boys! And I won't even get to dress them.." Tadashi snorted.<br>"I have a feeling that you're gonna have a girl.. and I thought you could give this to her, before they take her away.." Crona said, his voice fading.  
>"Crona..You're weird ha!" Tadashi said, laughing. Several weeks after that it was Tadashi's seventh month. Tadashi hated his this month, all he did was sleep, he didn't have sexual desires like last month. Crona didn't like that either, they both had needs but Tadashi was too tired to satisfy them. Tadashi sat on his bed, his eye lids lowering, when Crona decided to wake up him up, by kissing him.<br>Crona kissed Tadashi on the cheek, perking both of them up. Tadashi kissed him back, then the two kissed on the lips, hugging at the same time. Tadashi layed back a little, while Crona was still kissing him, making Tadashi happy. Crona noticed Tadashi's eyes were closed, concerning him. "Tadashi?" THe answer Crona got was Tadashi's snoring. Crona looked at Tadashi in disbelief and went to his bed, and crossed his arms. Tadashi woke up, looking around for Crona. "Crona? Why are you over there? Weren't we just about to have sex?" Tadashi asked, his eyes were half way open, turning Crona on. Crona tugged onto his bed sheets and went to sleep with Tadashi. Tadashi smiled at Crona, the two kissed a little longer and both fell asleep happy as can be.  
>Tadashi was now in the middle of his eigth month, Tadashi was scared, angry, and excited. He didn't know what birth felt like, he didn't know if he could do it, he also didn't know when his belly would explode. His stomach poked out far, it made it very hard for him and Crona to cuddle. Tadashi would pace his room all day, thinking of when he will give birth, and if Crona would be there the whole way through. Tadashi was about to go to the bathroom to wash his face off, when there was a loud boom, followed by the building shaking. Tadashi looked at Crona in fear, then fell to his knees, screaming in pain.<br>Crona shot up, helping Tadashi."What's wrong?" Crona asked. Tadashi didn't couldn't talk much, but he managed to say "babies." Crona's eyes widened, he called out for a gaurd,but no one answered. Crona left Tadashi's side to try to open the door. With all of his might, Crona kicked the bars, breaking them. He walked Tadashi out of the room and to Fumiyoko's office. After a three minuet walk they arrived, Tadashi screamed in pain,  
>grasping his belly. "Fumiyoko!" Crona yelled entering the room. Fumiyoko looked and saw the state Tadashi was in. He knew what was going on. He got Tadashi to the bed, and gave him a shot, so he couldn't feel pain. "He's in labor, perfect timing too.." Fumiyoko said. Crona didn't say a word, he went to Tadashi to comfort him. Tadashi smiled, to show Crona that everything was alright.<br>"Time for C-Section!" Fumiyoko said, getting his tools and gloves.  
>"What?" Tadashi said concerned.<br>"This is the fastest way to deliver your babies, we need everybody out of here within 30 minuets!" Fumiyoko said.  
>"What? Why?" Crona asked.<br>"We're under attack!" Fumiyoko said, cutting Tadashi's mid section open. Tadashi and Crona looked at his open stomach with disgust. They didn't see babies, but blood and guts. After five minuets Tadashi heard a baby cry, followed by another, and another, and another. Tadashi counted the babies, and was bewildered. "Four babies?" Crona and Tadashi yelled.  
>"I guess so! And it's a girl!" Fumiyoko sang. Tadashi looked at Crona, and smiled big. Fumiyoko wrapped the three boys in blankets and gave them to an officer. Fumiyoko wrapped the girl in a pink blanket, and handed her to Tadashi. Tadashi's eyes watered, his smile grew bigger, as well as Crona's. Tadashi held her for awhile longer, then gave her to Crona to hold, so Tadashi could be put into a wheelchair, and the three could escape.<br>"Gumi is her name." Tadashi said. Crona smiled and looked at her blueish green eyes. She had sandy colored hair, and rosy red cheeks. Tadashi was ready to go home, with Crona and Gumi,  
>and start a new life, as a mother. <div> 


End file.
